


For the Damaged

by Idromela



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: evil morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idromela/pseuds/Idromela
Summary: A little Evil Morty Origin Story. My Two Cents Theory about him.





	For the Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so any advice is more than welcome.
> 
> That said, Evil Morty is my favourite character ever. I'm writing another fic about him, this is just a little flash i wanted to share.

_I replaced your eye with a mechanic one._  
_Oh, and I took away your tear ducts too, so you won’t cry anymore.  
Happy now?_

__

_Yes, Grandpa._

*

I have no mother. Not a living one, I mean. I know her name was Beth. And my father’s name was Jerry.  
I also had a sister, Summer.  
I never had the chance of knowing them.  
I don’t even have a memory. All I have is what I saw from other Morty’s dimensions.  
Other me, but not like me.   
Nobody is like me. I'm an exception to myself. I'm an abnormality; i shouldn't exist. Yet i do, because of Grandpa.   
  
My family disappeared when I was one year old. I use the word _disappear_ because that’s the closest to reality I can use.  
I don’t know what happened to them. They are just not here, and never will.  
I only have Grandpa.  
I’m his little hero. I’m his sidekick. His baby.

I know he loves me more than my family would ever have.  
He tells me all the time.

*

_Grandpa, do you love me?  
_ _Always, my little boy._

*

You taught me everything. How to fight. How to build a universe. Disassemble a body. Build a spaceship. Hide from the Government, other creatures, every other living thing that wasn’t you. How to replace mechanical parts, so I could fix my eye on my own.

I was six when you gave it to me.  
It was my birthday present.

You wanted me to read faster. Learn faster. Memorize things. I wanted to – no, I wanted to because you wanted me to. Or not. I don’t know anymore. I can’t recognize the roots of my desires. They’re so deeply entwined with yours. But I wanted to make you proud of me. And I did. I did. I did everything. Did I? You were my whole world. I wanted you to be proud of me. You left my family for me. You abandoned your life for me. 

*

Once, i asked you. 

_Why did you kill my family, Rick?  
I did it for YOU, Morty. All the other Mortys… they have a family, they grow up without a Rick, and that ruins their potential, I knew that. I had to do something before you would become a waste too. You were mine the minute you were born, Morty. The other Ricks lived their lives, and when they get back to their families, it’s already too late. You’re the exception. That’s why you’re so extraordinary. You’re gonna rule the universe, Morty. You’re gonna rule ALL the universes, because of me. Because **I** raised you. _

You didn't seem surprised. I knew you killed them. You never told me. But i knew and you weren't surprised because - because... you made me. And my genius was yours. 

I was just a way to prove yourself, Rick.  
A way to show everybody how perfect you are. How perfect you’ve always been.  
Raising someone better than you and every other version of you is another way to show people how good you are, isn’t it?  
_LOOK AT ME, I RAISED THE BETTER MORTY.  
_ Your legacy is the strongest, that’s true. So, in a way, you won.  

It was your way to go against the Citadel, the Council, every other Rick. I once suspected it. Now I know.   
And you were so proud of me. So proud... you couldn't see what i was. What i still am. You are so vain, so self-centered, you can't see beyond yourself. You can't see me. You never did. 

Until that day. 

You found me with my hands buried deep in another Rick’s body, taking out his intestines like a long, red, slippery ribbon. Yes, i was hunting Ricks like other people hunt wild animals. It was not out of spite, or vengeance, or hate. I wanted to do that because it felt so good. Their warm blood on my fingers. Their taste. Their face - your face - it was like killing you a thousand times. 

Was that bad? Is that bad? So bad? Am I bad? 

I remember you screaming at me. Your face, so alive, so angry, so scared, so twisted. 

I remember my surprise. I wasn't expecting you at all. I should've paid more attention. I remember thinking i had to build something safer to live in, to hide from you too when I wanted to; I remember i made a mental note of that while my nostrils were still full of that Rick's blood. So warm, so raw, so you.

Then I remember… your hands around my throat.

You tried to kill me. ME.

I understand it. I was not under your control anymore. I know. And you tried so hard, grandpa. You knew I would’ve found out in a way or another. I would've find out that i was finally better than you, that i didn't depend on you anymore, that i didn't need you in my life.

So you had to beat me on another level… and that was it. Your hands. Your strength. I’m not as strong as you. Not yet. And I wasn't expecting that reaction at all. That, you did good. You almost did it.  You had to think quickly. I would’ve avoided a gunshot. I would’ve hidden somewhere and made myself invisible to you. You had to _act_ quickly. And oh, I know you. You’re feral. Animal. Flesh and blood. You evaluate so much your brain, but when things becomes real you only trust your hands. What you can feel. And you had to feel me dead.

But living alone in the wild, all alone in a strange planet was important, in some ways. I learnt a lot from animals. I guess I became a little feral myself. Nature taught me things you couldn’t teach me. Like the way a prey can play dead when it isn’t. So I did what Nature taught me to. I played dead. And you cried so much you couldn't tell. You thought I was really dead and you hugged me so strongly, so wonderfully, like you never did in life. 

Then you left me again. Forever, yes?

You left me there. I knew you'd came back for my body, so i had to act quickly too. I cried with no tears while disposing the corpse of another Morty (oh, i had a lot of bodies there, you didn't notice) in my place, then I burned my home. Our home. I had to make you think that some of my inventions, left unattended, exploded while I was there, dead, and unable to prevent the fire. 

I thought it was a stupid idea, but I had nothing else, and you fell for it anyway.   
Your heart was more stupid than my idea.

I was free from you. From us. I could've been anything else. 

But I had to complete my task, before.

*

_You will eradicate them all, Morty._

All of them. Including you, grandpa.

* 

You know, you’re not invincible. You’re not perfect. Nothing is under your control. Not really.

You took my eyes away so I wouldn’t cry anymore.

But taking away the tears is taking away YOUR way to see them.

Not my ability to cry.

I can cry without tears, grandpa.  
Just, nobody can tell now.

*

What you perceive is not how things work: that’s the difference. That’s what you don’t understand.

That’s what is gonna make you lose.

*

You didn’t… recognize me.  
I thought you would have.  
But what is an eyepatch to you?  
Just another Morty with a strange mark, nothing more. 

But one day, Grandpa, we will meet again.  
And you'll recognize me.  
And you'll hug me again, like you did when i was dead. 

_Because I love you too, Grandpa._

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, thanks for reading. It means a lot to me.


End file.
